Demi-Gods
é uma música composta e cantada pelo grupo The Lab Rats, e usada por AJ Styles na promoção Ring Of Honor, entre os anos de 2014 e 2016. Letra You know I've been waitin' on this My whole life Slim You my homie Let's make shit happen This is my time, my grind Promise I'mma do this right Hoping I see the sign, now I give it all I got This is not what you think This is nowhere near a game to me It's the air that I breathe And my polished screams Same time I reach In a little far for my grands Times pass Just to follow my ass Every time, heavy grind, getting mine 'til I reach the finish line If I die, tell you why I stay prepared like my life's on the line And I'm fixing to crash and burn I'm taking turns for the worst, flirt What was really worth Putting first, never hurt People that you love and if you can't do that Then you should give the game up Straight up, this is my life Give it everything I got Clear right, out of sight Shining in the limelight Bright minds think alike That's how we form a team Now it seems that we be ready for the real thing Hook: Demi-gods and hungry ghosts Oh God, God knows I'm not at home I'll never find someone quite like you again I'll never find someone quite like you again I leave the competition wishing they would never have met me Instead they getting raped by the lyrical transition Switching up my style in the middle of a mission It's conditioned, rather call it something like spittin' Bounce to the nearest safe house, envision A decision, should I change the way I'm living? No Take me a soldier, bury me a G Hope heaven got room for a player like me All the rappers compete to be the greatest Why is it a breeze to turn a G into a hater? Cause 'yall some bitches, some narc, some shadows in the dark My flow nothing but an arrow that been inside your heart We the realin, you the fake These the boys that I would take on my journey to the plate Which could reveal I'm safe The dream, the hope The life without dope I'm just trying to find myself at the end of the rope Hook: Demi-gods and hungry ghosts Oh God, God knows I'm not at home I'll never find someone quite like you again I'll never find someone quite like you again I see the tear drops Flowing from your eyes I know it's hard to live And we living to die We gotta make it past tomorrow, the limit's the sky If you follow what I'm sayin' then ride with the vibe I'm in this concrete jungle without a role model So what's a brother in bed without a 40 bottle? And I'm just waiting on the day when I be blowin' up I treat my city like look at the way I throw it up But through the midst of it all I never lose composure Explains games and couple days of strip poker While I wade through the valley of the misunderstood Seeing the tears of the kids back in my hood Constantly waiting for that BPO Wanting a life that's nice like a TV show, yo Hope that I see heaven before hell I told them that I'd rather see death before jail Demi-gods and hungry ghosts Oh God, God knows I'm not at home I'll never find someone quite like you again I'll never find someone quite like you again Videos left|200px center|200px Categoria:Temas de Entrada